The Mirror Second Version
by enma-chan
Summary: Chapter3 udah dateng! Cepetan en jangan sampe ketinggalan... Kalo dah baca, REVIEW ya! *HIATUS*
1. Welcome To Indonesia! Again?

**The Mirror**

Second Version!

Summary: duh, mereka mesti balik lagi ke Indonesia, nih! Tapi, kali ini perginya rame-rame… jadinya gimana? Baca dung…))

Disclaimer: ada yang buatannya Masashi Kisimoto, ada yang buatannya EnMA-chan

A/N: karena banyak yang minat, kubuat versi ke2-nya, sperti biasanya… banyak OOC-nya. Yang minta mau ketemu ma mereka pesen lewat **REVIEW**, nanti ku masukkin disini. Okay, enjoy reading!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesudah insiden kemaren, mereka pun minta libur 2 minggu ke Tsunade-sama. Karena ini bulan dimana semua ninja Konoha bisa istirahat sebulan en yang pasti gak dapet misi!

"Untung boleh libur…" kata Naruto.

"Emmm… capeeekk!" kata Sakura.

"Hn…"

"Sensei kok diem terus?" tanya Sakura.

"Eng… kayaknya dompetku ketinggalan deh…"

"APAAAA?????!!!!!!!!!!" semua teriak, membuat orang-orang yang ada di ntuh jalan ngeliatin mereka.

"Sensei gimana sih?" tanya Sasuke sebel.

"Kita mesti balik lagi deh!" kata Naruto sedikit semangat.

"Apa? Balik? Beli aja yang baru!" kata Sakura. Dia mau ke tukang pijet soalnya.

"Gak bisa! Dompet itu peninggalan ortu tau! Dah gitu ada KTP ma kartu ANBU gue!" kata kakashi dengan nada stengah kesel yang dibuat-buat.

"Eh… tunggu… besok kan libur, gimana kalo kita ajak temen-temen? Biar rame, setuju?" usul Naruto.

"Eng… boleh! Boleh!" teriak mereka semua.

"Kalo gitu, kita ke akademi dulu. Trus siap-siap buat besok!" kata Sasuke yang mulai semangat.

Mereka pun berlari ke akademi, sementara Kakashi hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"_Dasar… anak kecil gampang ditipu, ya?"_ pikir Kakashi sambil mengambil dompet yang ada di sakunya. _Damn…_

Setelah nyari berjam-jam, ternyata temen-temen mereka pada ngumpul semua di aula.

"Hosh… hosh… teman-teman… aku ada kabar bagus…!" kata Naruto.

"Mang ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Kalian mau jalan-jalan gak? Mumpung libur 2 minggu nih!" ajak Sakura.

"Mang mau ke mana?" tanya si pasir eh… Gaara.

"Ke negri yang namanya Indonesia! Di situ barangnya murah-murah en bagus-bagus lagi!" kata Naruto.

"Bener? Indonesia itu jauh gak?" tanya si Lee.

"Aku gak tau jauh ato gak… tapi, kita perginya lewat cermin ajaib!" cerita Sakura.

"Yang berminat, ikut. Jangan lupa bawa duit banyak! Kita bakalan shoping banyak deh!" ajak Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si Sasuke kemana?" tanya Neji.

"ARRGGGHHH!!!!!! LEPAAASSSS BAKAAAA!!!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke dari luar aula.

Serentak semua orang keluar, melihat apa yang terjadi pada cowo cakep nan keren itu.

"MY OTOUTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAMA GAK KETEMU, MY DEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Itachi sambil meluk Sasuke.

"Ngapain sih loe disini? Pergi!!!" usir Sasuke.

"Hiks… aku diusir ma adek sendiri… kejam…" tangis Itachi sok dramatis.

"Kita ke sini buat liburan. Kebetulan kita dapet libur 2 minggu." Kata Deidara.

"Wah! Kalo gitu ikut kita aja! Kita juga mau pergi, kok! Jangan lupa bawa uang yang buanyak, nan…" omongan Naruto langsung kepotong akibat tangan Sakura yang membungkam mulut Naruto.

Semua diem…

"Baka! Kenapa loe ngajak-ngajak Akatsuki?!" marah Sasuke, semua mengangguk-angguk (setuju ma Sasuke), Akatsuki geleng-geleng (tanda tidak setuju ma Sasuke).

"Yang penting, yang mau ikut besok ngumpul di sini lagi…" kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Udah malem, lebih baik siap-siap buat besok," sambungnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Keesokkan harinya…

"Naah… karena semuanya udah berkumpul, ayo kita berangkat!" kata Guy dengan penuh semangat.

Yang jadi pergi, Kiba + Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, Lee + Guy, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, si pasir bersaudara, Iruka, Jiraiya, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tsunade dan so pasti Tim 7 dung!

Arak-arakkan panjang pun menuju ke gerbang KonohaGakure, abis itu ke gudang tua di dekat hutan.

"Sasuke dan aku akan mencari cerminnya, kalian diluar aja, ya!" pesan Kakashi.

Setelah berenang didalam gumpalan debu, meeka berdua keluar sambil membawa cerminnya.

"Sakura deket kaca, semua gandengan, ya!" perintah Naruto

Semuanya pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Saat sakura menyentuh cerminnya, cermin itu menarik mereka semua kedalamnya.

"WAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" teriak mereka.

BRUKKK!

Sampe lagi di toko kaca yang waktu itu…

"Sensei, ini kan toko yang waktu itu." tanya Sakura, Kakashi mengangguk.

Mereka pun keluar dari toko itu, dan sadar bahwa baju mereka sudah berbeda.

"Kya!!!!!! Sasuke-kun lebih cakep dari yang kemaren deh!" teriak Sakura.

"Neji-kun… Kiba-kun… dan… Naruto-kun… juga cakep…" kata Hanata tersipu.

"Dei-chan cantik deh!" kata Itachi.

"Diem, baka. Mang gue cewek? Baju nyebelin!" marah Deidara sambil ngeliatin bajunya (di fic, gue maunya Dei tuh cewe, padahal gue ngotot ma temen kalo Dei tuh cowo lah?).

"Nah, kita ke toko buku, yuk! Ada yang mau kutunjukin!" ajak Naruto, serempak mereka mbuntutin Naruto.

Disitu, mereka nemuin komik 'Naruto' dan kaget…

"Dikovernya ada gambar gue ma Sasori!" teriak Deidara liat 'Naruto' nomer 31.

"Disini ada gambar gue ma Shika ma Chouji, ya gak?" Ino nunjuk nomer 32.

Ditengah-tengah rebut-ribut itu, dateng seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan…

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gerombolan dari Konoha itu pun noleh ke belakang, dengan wajah bengong tanda gak ngerti.

"Gwah! Panpik jadi nyata! Naruto en pren dateng ke Jakarte. Seru, oy!" teriak Enma, sang author.

Semua diem…

"Panpik?" tanya Kisame.

"Iya, hiu jadi-jadian…" kata Enma ngejek.

"Kubunuh kau!!!" teriak Kisame dan langsung dihentikan Itachi.

"Sabar… sabar Kisame…" kata Itachi.

"Hehehe… btw, kalian tinggal dimana?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Tinggal? Kita aja baru dateng…--," kata Ino.

"Kalo gitu, nginep di rumahku aja!" ajakku (mang muat rumahnya?)

"Muat gak?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalo gak muat, di loteng, hehehe…" kataku cengar-cengir.

"Puh! Kalo gitu gak jadi!" kata Temari kesel.

"Ehem… daripada nginep di hotel mahal-mahal…" kataku dengan memasang hawa yang agak ehem…

Semua diem… ongkos mang mahal, apalagi ini tempat asing…

"Gimana? Tapi ada yang tidur di loteng. Hehehe…" kataku lagi.

Setelah berunding…

"Ya udah, kita setuju…" kata Kakashi sebagai perwakilan.

"Beruntung rumah lage kosong, ortu pergi sebulan jadi bisa nginep dengan tenang," kataku.

"Ya udah, ke rumahmu dulu deh…" kata Kankurou dan semuanya ke rumahku…

"Nah, kita sampe di perumahan AnehBinAjaib!" kata Enma.

"Ngantuk… cape… cepet dung!" kata Shika males.

"Kalo gitu, dimana rumah loe?" tanya Naruto gak sabaran.

"Sabar napa! Sbentar lage juga nyampe…" kata Enma.

Kita berjalan ke Jalan Panpik 2 nomer 19, disitu rumah-na Enma.

"Yok masuk! Kita adakan pembagian ruang tempat tidur." Enma berjalan masuk, disusul semuanya. Kecuali Kiba, Akamaru dan Naruto yang kejar-kejaran di luar.

_To be continued…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Enma-chan: akhirnya… bikin juga…

Deidara: kok bajuku cewe?

Itachi: gapapa… kan bagus! Cute lage…

Naruto: kok gak pake daftar baju yang kayak dulu?

Enma-chan: maunya sih… cuman bingung nulisnya. Kalo punya scanner, udah ku-scan gambarnya…

Sakura: mang kamu dah gambar?!

Enma-chan: udah… tapi baru sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata ma Neji (kayaknya Neji-nya jelek deh…)

Hinata: nanti aku seruangan sama siapa?

Enma-chan: tenang aja… yang pasti, cowo ma cowo en cewe ma cewe

Kisame: ya iyalah…

Enma-chan: masih marah?

Kisame: iya tau! –aura membunuh-

Sasuke: ngomong-ngomong, nanti kita ketemu siapa aja?

Enma-chan: ada deh! Kalo ada yang mau ditampilin… **REVIEW** dengan format…

**Nama: (nama yang mau dipake) **mis. Enma

**Mau ketemu: **mis. Kakashi** (boleh berapa aja)**

**Pesen/ catetan untuk author: **bla… bla… bla…

Neji: permintaan terbatas, siapa cepet dia menang!(--')

Kakashi: Neji jangan suka boong dung. Boong itu dosa, lo! Pokoknya… **1 orang boleh minta berkali-kali tampil**, kok!

Enma-chan: tergantung juga sih… kalo permintaan banyak, chapter diperbanyak… permintaan dikit, chapter juga dikit…

Jiraiya: ringkasan cerita untuk next chapter-nya mana?

Enma-chan: tergantung **REVIEW**! Kan tergantung yang nge-request

Shikamaru: hoaaammm… merepotkan dung…

Enma-chan: emang repot… tapi asik!

Iruka: yah, yang penting semuanya tergantung para pembaca, **REVIEW **please!


	2. Impian Jadi Nyata?

**The Mirror**

Second Version!

Makacih bwat **REVIEW**-na! )) Kebanjiran Request nih… :D

Bahas **REVIEW** nyok!!?? Yok… (semuanya langsung ngumpul ke kamar wa)

1. **Itachi4ever**

Eh, tadi ditanyain ma Naru terus tuh. Katanya, kenapa mesti Naru-chan???!!!! Hehe… semuanya ngakak bareng Bloody Road kamu bagus tuh! Sayang wa baca di hape jadi gak bisa langsung nge**REVIEW**… lanjut ya :D

2. **Inuzuka Aufa**

Pacarnya Kiba, ya?? Kiba teriak-teriak kesenengan tuh! Sampe kaca di rumah wa retak semua… tenang ya Kiba, Aufa-nya bakalan dateng kok!, yang kocak ya? Hn… Kiba-nya bisa gak ya?? (kok balik nanya??)

3. **Nice**

Wah, banyak yang mau ketemu Itachi, ya… Itachi kusuruh baca **REVIEW** jadi geer, nih. Yah, sabar ya!

4. **Yuuchi93**

Bener-bener… Itachi lagi! Itachi nari gak jelas si Hyuuga bersaudara juga seneng, apalagi Deidara ikut-ikutan nari gak jelas ma Itachi

5. **Lady Bellatrix**

Hehe… mang sengaja diambil dari lagunya Project Pop. Mau ketemu Kakashi ya?? Apa jangan-jangan mau jadi pacarnya lagi?? (selidik… selidik..) kalo gitu kenalin, saya adeknya… lho, lho, lho? Iya, dalam mimpi hiks (ngakak bareng Kakashi) Kakashi seneng juga tuh (soalnya jarang yang nge-request dia)

6. **kunikomiriphinatashippunden**

Waks?! Nyulik?! semua yang ada di kamar wa pingsan gak pa pa sih… kupikirin format ceritanya deh, tapi aneh ga pa pa ya… hehe… maklum, belom berpengalaman soal fic penculikkan dijitak

7. **soranayoshiko**

Setelah Uchiha besar, sekarang Uchiha kecil… Sasuke langsung senyum licik pas baca request dari kamu tuh. Fans girl juga lagi! tambah lebar senyumnya wadooow… harap hati-hati jika kumunculin ya! Waspadalah… waspadalah… firasat buruk mode on

8. **Ritchan-san**

Mau nge-date ma Deidara?! Deidara kena serangan jantung, Itachi kaget di RS si Deidara manyampaikan surat yang menyatakan bahwa… (teng… teng… teng… teng…) dia senang banget! Sampe suster di RS pingsan ngeliat mayat Deidara idup lagi (nah lo??)

9. **Flo' uzumaki**

Cieee… Naruto bangga banget lo! Request dari kamu membuat semua orang pingsan (termaksud aku). Cause… Naruto yang gak laku, ternyata laku keras di Indonesia (ah… berita basi) yo wes, yo wes… tunggu aja kabarnya Naru besok (masih pingsan soalnya)

10. **Mendiang Wina**

Yang dulu belom kepikiran… (hehe) gambar bajunya si sasu sih dah jadi… cuman langsung ditolak ma rei (katanya bajunya kurang mantep) jadi lagi dibenerin. Tunggu aja ya!

Untuk chapter ini, orang yang bakalan kutampilin:

**Enma**

**Ade-ku** nama samaran-na **Mii**

**Inuzuka Aufa** **Aufa**

**Itachi4ever ****Hiino** or **Rei**

Maap kalo baru segini (susah juga mikirin ceritanya) maap bagi yang belom tampil, tunggu aja ok?!

Orang sabar disayang Tuhan… dijitak ma yang nge-request

Mengenai tentang gender… aku rada bingung… (hehe)

Sori lama banget update-nya… bersujut minta ampun

Wa mang males ke warnet, jaoh sih benjolnya nambah 3 gomeeeen…

A/N: Akatsuki yang tampil di sini cuma Itachi, Deidara, Kisame en Sasori.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pas Kiba ma Akamaru lagi ngumpet dari Naruto (maen petak umpet), dateng nak tetangga-na Enma…

"Eh… siapa loe?" tanya Kiba kaget.

"Waaahhhh…"

"Apa?"

"Waaahhhh…"

"Dia kenapa sih, Akamaru?"

"Wooof… wop?" ("mana kutau?")

"KIBA-KU CAYAAAANNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" teriak nak itu yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah…

"A… Aufa? Ini bener Aufa??" tanya Kiba yang (kayaknya) mulai kenal suara nak itu.

"Iya. Ini aku, Aufa! Pacar loe waktu SD!" kata Aufa.

"Wah, lama gak ketemu… makin lucu aja kamu!" kata Kiba, dua-dua-na blushing ehemmm…))

"Kiba, Akamaru! Kalian jadi!" teriak Naruto pake suara toa-na, membuat si Kiba ma Aufa budeg.

"Naruto. Loe bisa diem gak?!" teriak Kiba, Akamaru gigit jarinya Naruto (gangguin tuannya sih).

"ADOOOWWW! AWAS KAU AKAMARU!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto ngejar Akamaru.

"Kiba cayang, jangan marah, dung. Main ke rumahku aja ya…" kata Aufa, mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dari Naruto.

"OK, deh! Ayo Akamaru! Bye Naruto!!!" kata Kiba dan Akamaru yang langsung pergi ke tempat-na Aufa ninggalin Naruto yang malang sendiri.

-x-x-x-x- back to Enma's home -x-x-x-x-

"Jadi… ini peta-na…" kata Enma.

Kamar:

Gaara, Kankurou, Deidara en Kisame (kamar tamu1)

Sakura, Ino, Hinata en Temari (kamar ade-na Enma)

Kiba plus Akamaru, Neji, Chouji en Shikamaru (kamar tamu2)

Uchiha Brothers, Kakashi en Jiraiya (kamar pembantu)

Tsunade (kamar Enma)

Naruto, Iruka, Lee en Guy (loteng)

Enma en ade-na (kamar ortu)

"Yah… kok di loteng…" kata Lee kecewa (kecian deh loe…)

"Lee! Tunjukin semangat masa mudamu dung!!!" teriak Guy, semuanya langsung budeg mendadak.

"Kok kita tidur di kamar pembantu?!" teriak orang-orang pervert gak mau kalah ma teriakkannya Guy.

"Orang-orang kayak kalian tak kuanggap… kecuali…"

"Siapa?!" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Kakashi-kun dung! Sudah kuanggap kayak kakak sendiri, hehe…"

"Kakashi curang!!!!!!!!"

"Tapi… tapi… kenapa aku tetep tidur di kamar pembantu… hiks…" tanya Kakashi berakting sedih (sok dramatis ni yee…)

"Because… KAMU TETEP PERVERT TAU!!!!!!!!" teriak Enma.

"Yah… begini nasib jadi orang pervert…" nyanyi Kakashi en pren.

"Yang penting, sekarang kita jalan-jalan dulu diluar… pasti banyak yang mau ketemu kalian, deh…" kata Enma (sok misterius wekewekewek)

Kita pun berjalan keluar rumah. Diluar, kita liat si Naruto lagi bengong.

"Naru, kok bengong?" tanya Lee.

"Semangat masa muda-na mana?!" kata Guy sambil menepuk pundak Naru sampe muka-na Naru tepos nempel lantai.

"ADOOOWWW!!!!"

"Kiba mana?"

"Tau tuh, Neji! Katanya sih mau ke rumah pacar-na…"

"Wah?! Si Kiba punya pacar?!" teriak semua-na sampe para tetangga dateng, keget sih.

Tetangga yang dateng itu adalah Hiino ato yang gampang-na dipanggil Rei.

"Buseet… Enma. Rame bener?" kata Rei yang keliatan abis bangun dari tidur siang-na.

"Gomen… eng, banyak orang-orang yang…" kata terputus… beep…

"Waa!!! Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun, Deidara-chan (hehe) ma Sasori-kun!!! Eh, ada Naru-chan lagi… I lap kalian cemua!!!"

"Na… Naru… Naru-chan…?" tanya Naruto yang gak pernah dipanggil 'chan', sedangkan semuanya ketawa guling-guling )) )) ))

"Wah, wah, wah… enak juga kalo banyak penggemar…" kata Itachi berlagak jadi seleb.

"Ah, aku mau ngajak cemua Akatsuki ma Naru-chan ke rumah!" kata Rei.

"Enaknya jadi orang terkenal…," kata si Uchiha besar dengan gayanya.

Akhir-na semua yang mau ikut ke tempat-na Rei pun pergi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Enma, aku pulang!!!" kata Mii, ade-na Enma.

"Siapa ntuh, Enma?" tanya Neji.

"Ade-ku. Baru pulang skul."

"Wah… banyak banget tamunya. Gak kurang banyak orangnya? Kok Naruto gak ada?" tanya Mii dengan ekspresi datar, maksud-na kagak kaget.

"Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu…" kata Neji dengan tenangnya.

"Puhh! Si mata katarak mulai lage…" ejek Mii.

"Iiihhh! JUUKENHOU, HAKE ROKUJUUYON SHOU!!!" Neji pun mengeluarkan jutsu-na.

BUAAAGGGHHH

"Hwaaa!!!" teriak Mii yang ditendang sampe cuman kelihatan sperti bintang (di langit) di siang bolong.

"Lha? Kok si Neji bisa pake jutsu???" tanya Sakura terheran-heran.

"Iya… emang bisalah…" kata Neji.

"Mang gak bisa?" tanya Ino gak nyambung.

"Tadi itu taijutsu, beda dengan genjutsu dan ninjutsu, jadi masih bisa dipake. Sharingan en Byakugan juga bisa dipake. Khusus Sharingan, gak bisa pake jurus elemen apinya," Kakashi mulai menjelaskan dengan nyantai, hebat baru sekali udah bisa nganalisis kayak gitu . Syapa dulu authornya:D

"Kakashi… kalo ngomong jangan sok nyantai kayak gitu dung! Gimana sama nak-nak yang lain?!" kata Iruka sambil mukul pala-na Kakashi.

"Yaaa… tu ma bisa diatur…" jawab Kakashi lage sambil baca icha-icha-na benjolnya nambah 3

"Enma, kok rumah berantakkan sih?!" teriak Mii yang masuk ke rumah, masih marah gara-gara kena jutsunya Neji.

"Tu ma bisa diatur… kan ada pembantu…" kata Enma dengan hawa membunuh.

"Pembantu-na kan pulang kampung…"

"Hehehe… tadi ada yang ngelamar jadi pembantu kan, Hinata?" kataku dengan hawa yang rada ehemm…

"Oh… emm… rasanya tidak…" kata Hinata ragu.

"Ada kok! Iya kan? Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi en Jiraiya? Eh, sayang si Uchiha gede lage pergi…" kata Enma dengan hawa membunuh en muka yang mengatakan 'cepet bersihin nih rumah sampe mengkilap, wahai orang-orang pervert tak berguna!'.

Maka dari itu… semua orang pervert langsung kerja keras mengepel lante, nyapu, nyuci piring, de-el-el.

Selagi pembantu yang baru ngerjain tugas mereka. Shika tidur di kamar baru-na, Chouji makan terus (yang nyuci piring sampe tepar), Iruka yang kasihan bantuin 3 pembantu baru (baek banget), Mii nonton teve, Tsunade baca kamus matematika yang super tebel, Sakura en Ino nge-gosip ria, Hinata en Enma berkebun ria, Guy , Lee en Neji (daripada kagak ada kerjaan) latihan taijutsu (bisa dung… kan gak pake segel-segel yang ribet), si pasir bersaudara asik mainin pasir-na Gaara, semua ber-ria-ria (tentu-na kecuali yang jadi pembantu) )) )) ))

-x-x-x-x- di rumah-na Aufa –x-x-x-x-

"Kiba-kun disini brapa lama?," kata Aufa sambil mamberikan sepiring kue dan jus.

"Mungkin… nyam… 2 mingguan lah… nyam…" kata Kiba sambil makan.

"Wah! Kiba cayang nginep disini aja ya!" ajak Aufa dengan mata yang terbinar-binar.

"Emm… nyam… boleh, deh… nyam…" kata Kiba, Aufa langsung lari keliling komplek 4x (sangking seneng-na)

"Guk… guk?" ("Bener nih?")

"Iya dung… nyam… Akamaru… nyam… dari pada nanti… nyam… dapetnya tidur diloteng,"

"Guk, guk… woof…" ("Ya ampun… nih anak…")

-x-x-x-x- di rumah-na Hiino –x-x-x-x-

"Naru-chan… dimakan lagi dung kue-na…"

"I.. iya… tapi jangan panggil aku 'Naru-chan', dung… khan malu…" kata Naruto sambil blushing.

"Kenapa? Kan imut! Iya kan Dei-chan?" kata Itachi senyum-senyum gak jelas.

" Dei-chan… Dei-chan… Dasar pervert gak jelas! Uchiha itu aneh…" kata Deidara

"Bodo amat… Dei-chan… Dei-chan… hehe…" nyanyi Itachi gak jelas.

"Hei… kebaikan Buddha hanya 3 kali loh!" kata Deidara sambil mengeluarkan hawa mambunuhnya.

"I… Itachi-san… cuman 3 kali…" kata Rei.

"Wah… bakalan gawat nih jadinya…" piker Naruto nutup muka pake batal (takut kena 'ledakkan')

"I-T-A-C-H-I… AWAS KAMU YAAAA!!!!" teriak Deidara sambil mukul pala-na Itachi sampe berdarah, korbannya pingsan.

"Waaa! Pala-na Itachi beldarah…!" teriak Rei langsung lari ngambil kotak obat.

"Sakiiiittt… keras juga pala loe…" kata Deidara megang tangan-na yang memar.

"Hm… menarik untuk dipoto…" pikir Kisame en Sasori bersamaan en ngambil kamera mereka. Dapet dari mana? Nyolong? Author-na aja juga gak ngerti… ditimpuk massa

"Ya ampun…" kata Naru (nurunin bantal dari mukanya) en Rei (yang baru dateng ngambil kotak obat) sambil leng-geleng-geleng sambil diiringi lagu-na si Project Pop )) )) gak nyambung

-x-x-x-x- kembali ke para pembantu pervert –x-x-x-x-

"Duh… icha-icha-ku tadi ditaro ma Enma dimana ya?" kata Kakashi sambil sibuk kerja plus nyari icha-icha-na.

"Nih nak nyari icha-icha mulu! Cuci piring sono, si Chouji makan banyak banget soalnya. Kayak 5 taon kagak makan." Iruka nyeret Kakashi ke dapur biar sibuk nyuci piring.

"Eh, Kakashi. Si Kyuubi mana?" tanya Jiraiya, oon banget deh…

"Kan ke tempat-na Hiino… kau ini gimana sih, oon banget!" kata Kakashi kesel.

"Jangan penggil aye oon!!!" pukul Jiraiya, 3 benjolan langsung bersarang dipala-na Kakashi yang malang (?) ini…

"Kakashi-sensei ngapain sih!? Kalo cuman berantem nanti ngerjain tugasnya si Uchiha kecil loh!" teriak Enma marah sambil nunjuk Sasuke.

Inner Sasuke: yess! Sandiwaraku selama 2 jam berhasil :D nyengir mode on

"Hayoo! Push up! Abis itu gantiin tugasnya Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun duduk aja, ya… ayo cepet! 1… 2… 3… semangat dong!" kataku sambil teriak-teriak. Kakashi en Jiraiya langsung lemes, Iruka ngakak, Sasuke ketawa guling-guling )) )) ))

-x-x-x-x- malemnyaaa…. –x-x-x-x-

Malemnyaaa… sesudah makan, semua ngumpul di ruang tamu.

"Ngomong-ngomong… gimana tuh pas kamu di rumahnya Hinno?" tanya Enma.

"Aku digebukin ma Dei-chhhaaaannn… hwaaaa!!!" kata Itachi sambil nangis-nangis. Bujug… suaranya kayak kapal pecah (kena ledakan, hehe…)

"Sasuke, tuh kakak loe nangis."

"Trus kenapa?"

"DIEMIN SEBELUM KITA SEMUA BUDEEEGG!!!" teriak kita, kaca pecah, genteng ambruk (bercanda ding…)

Di keributan itu diem-diem Sasori, Kisame en Naruto senyum-senyum gak jelas sambil ngumpetin selembaran-selembaran poto (pasti tau kaaannn??)

TOK TOK TOK...

"Halooowwwhaaaa!!!!" teriak Kiba yang baru pulang.

"Eh, Kiba! Kok baru pulang sih? Eh, ada Aufa juga. Hallow!" kata Enma disambut dengan 'ciee… huuu!' dari nak-nak tetangga nyasar.

"Enma, gue nginep di tempatnya si Aufa ya!" kata Kiba.

"Boleh…"

Setelah Kiba ngambil kopernya (dibantu Aufa tentunya) dan pergi, semuanya hening sebentar…

1…

2…

3…

"Enma, aku nampatin kamarnya Kiba ya!" teriak Sasuke.

"Enggak! Aku aja!" teriak Naruto.

"Kita aja deh!" teriak Lee en Guy.

"Eh, gue aja!" teriak Jiraiya.

-x-x-x-x- di rumahnya Aufa –x-x-x-x-

"Kiba-kun nanti di kamar tamu ya!"

"Ok deh… ayo Akamaru!"

"Eng… besok mau ke sekolahku gak? Nyamar jadi murid gituu…"

"Mang bisa??"

"Bisa-bisa aja!"

"Dapet ide dari mana??"

"Dari author lah!"

"Wooof… woff…" (ya iya laaahhh…)

-x-x-x-x- di rumah Enma (lagi??) –x-x-x-x-

"Naaahh… besok wa sekolah, kalian jaga rumah yaaa!" kata Enma.

"Yah… kok gitu! Kita juga mau ikut nihhh…" kata Ino, semuanya ngangguk.

"Boleh sih… lagipula masih banyak yang mau kukenalin ke kalian,"

"Ok! Kalo gitu kalian tidur! Besok bangun pagi en ke skul!" teriak Tsunade ngasih aba-aba, semuanya langsung tidur di kamar masing-masing (mending tidur daripada disuruh push up 100x khan??)

_**B **__e __R__**S**__a__ m b __**U n**__G_

-x-x-x-x- **ringkasan chapter berikutnya** -x-x-x-x-

"Semuanya siap ke sekolah???"

"Siaaap!!!"

"Siap menjadi murid ilegaal??"

"Siiiaaap!!!" (nah loh?)

_Nah… gimana jadinya tuh?? Tunggu terus chapter berikutnya dan… **REVIEW **_dan yang masih mau nge-request silahkan saja! Kami senang bisa nerima request dari anda makacih


	3. School

**The Mirror**

Second Version!

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm back (again)! Kalo diitung-itung udah setahun tak jumpa dalam fic ini (langsung digaplok pembaca yang udah gak sabar, heheh) gomen nasai, komputernya (di)rusak (author aneh ini) sih , jadi baru dibeliin yang baru )).

**Sebelum itu, yang request (mau yang dulu ataupun yang sekarang) jangan lupa kasih gender!! **(kalo nggak, bererti anda saya cap bencong ato banci nyasar di fic ini –ngakak-)

**Bagi yang baru dan mau request cepat REVIEW!**

**Dengan format: TMSV (spasi) REQUEST (enter) keterangan yang lengkap dan jelas! dan REVIEW ke fic saya!**

**Peringatan bagi yang dulu request, karena udah setahun gak jumpa, saia juga lupa dengan request-request yang lama. Jadi harap request ulang (kalo mau) dengan format seperti diatas**

**Kalo mau ganti request harap REVIEW secepatnya!**

**Dengan format: TMSV (spasi) ganti REQUEST (enter) keterangan yang lengkap dan jelas! dan REVIEW ke fic saya!**

(sok kayak SMS gak jelas deh… ampuunn…)

**Saya tidak bertanggung jawab bila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan dengan OC anda! **(evil laugh) **saya hanya menerima 1 request dari 1 author/ orang/ manusia! Jika lebih, maka terserah saya mau ngambil yang mana **(ya iyalah! Author gitu!)

Okeh, langsung ngumpul en bales **REVIEW** aja deh!

1. **naix**

Narsis?? Masa?? Tegaan?? Sebenernya gak gitu-gitu banget, sih (sok gak tau gitu :D) sama Sasori? Tanya Deidara dulu deh, nanti gebetannya marah lagi

2. **HeartCrusher**

Imut yah?? Tau dari mana? Nanti orangnya geer loh (nunjuk Naruto yang lagi ketawa malu-malu gak jelas) request aja siapa tau dapet giliran

3. **cheating on kiba**

(setahun kemudian) muahahaha, terlalu sebentarkah??(dijitak tapi malah ketawa ngakak) ini pasti Aufa kan??

4. **Mendiang Wina**

Boleh-boleh,

5. **Lady Bellatrix**

Halo juga calon(?) kakak ipar, udah nyampe. Tapi jangan marah kalo gak dijawab-jawab, ya (udah gak main friendster lagi sih)

6.** Yuuichi93**

Sabaaarrrr, saia juga bingung gimana nempatinnya tapi liat aja nanti

7. **itachi4ever (salah review ta..)**

Heheh, ga pa pa kok, itu sih biasaaaa… kalo ma Sasori nanti yang jadi korbannya Deidara tambah banyak loh!

8. **Kiranami Toya**

Wah, gawat… Toya udah ngeluarin jurus evil laugh-nya! Kita harus bertindak! Kalau begitu harus berubah menjadi… COSMOS! Bla bla bla bla bla… its all right!! (lupa liriknya) buat request kamu yang bakal nyulik Naruto cs akan muncul secara tiba-tiba, jadi harap waspadalah! Waspadalah!! Ato mau ganti request??

9. **soranayoshiko**

wakakaka, akan dicobaa

10. **Inuzuka Peppi**

Berarti adeknya Kiba kan?? (Kiba langsung bengong) calon kakak ipar tuh siapa?? Aufa??

11. **sasasa**

Dasar ni anak satu, dikasih hati malah minta jantung pula, lama-lama mau minta apa?? Yudayanti jadi banci trus nikah ma Dadi ato… Titus sama M'bek ato siapa lagi?? (stress mode on) tapi imbalannya 'soal ulangan' en kado ye, heheh (ngaco)

12. **Sora Aburame**

Kemana ya?? Aku juga gak tau tuh, ditelen Zetsu kali (what the??) yah liad aja dah…

13. **zimshuver4ever**

Gak pa pa, aku juga sering gitu (ngakak) iya dong! Idup gokil!! (gak jelas) kapan-kapan bikin fic Toushiro-kun ma Rangiku-chan dong :D jangan ma Momo mulu (maunya…)

14. **The Fire Flamer**

Thanks banget uda mau terima request aku buat **REVIEW** fanfic bodoh ini!! (sembah sujud) saia nge-fans banget sama anda! Jadikan saia murid anda!! (digaplok) kalo jelek dan tidak berkenan mohon bilang, arigatou!!

Okeh, sekian **REVIEW **yang saya terima dari anda-anda semuanya! Dan jangan marah kalo udah pada ganti pen name (kebanyakan yang **REVIEW** masih pake pen name lama) ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!

Yang lainnya harap menunggu giliran (masuk ke dunia gak jelas ini)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Udah ngumpul semua??"

"Tungguin gue napa!" teriak Naruto yang lagi ngiket sepatu.

"Kalo Naruto tinggal aja!" teriak yang laennya.

"Semuanya siap ke sekolah?"

"Siaaap!!"

"Siap menjadi murid ilegaal??"

"Siiaaap!!" (nah loh?)

"Karena kita akan menyusup ke sekolah yang lagi ngadain pesta gede-gedean! Dari pagi sampe subuh! Makanya kita bisa pake baju bebas,"

"ASIIIKKKK!!"

-x-x-x-x-x- back to KonohaGakure tersayang –x-x-x-x-x-

"Duh, Tsunade lama banget ngambil cuti, 2 minggu gitu! Mana kerjaannya numpuk lagi! Uh," keluh Shizune cemberut ngeliatin satu ruangan penuh kertas.

"Sabarlah Shizune-san," kata Izumo sambil membawa tumpukkan kertas (lagi)

"Iya, iya," kata Kotetsu yang ikut membawa tumpukkan kertas sambil menahan ketawa.

"Huh, membosankan juga jadi hokage! Tapi lebih membosankan lagi kalau jadi penggantinya!" kata Shizune dengan nada kesal.

"Sabar, kan aku bantuin," kata Genma a.k.a pacarnya Shizune

"Eheheh…" Shizune senyum-senyum gak jelas (malu-malu gitu deh)

"Cieeehhh… kalo pacaran jangan disini doonngg… jangan nyindir kita-kita yang jomblo dong," sindir Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Ya udah! Pergi ja ke laut! Siapa suruh kalian disini terus!" marah Shizune, Genma sampe ngumpet.

"Iya deh, mamih Shizune… Bye bye…" kata Izumo dan Kotetsu barengan, takut dijadiin makan siangnya Shizune sih (author ngakak)

-x-x-x-x-x- di sekolah –x-x-x-x-x-

"Hueee! Jadi ini skolahnya Enma? Rame bener!" kata Naruto dengan **NORAK**nya (saya bold karma gayanya berlebihan, andai ada handycam anda pasti mengerti)

"Makanaaaannnn… dimanakah dikaaauuuu!!" terik Chouji sambil teriak-teriak dan ngendus-ngendus kayak Kiba (ditendang Aufa) errr salah… Akamaru (digigit Akamaru) kalo semuanya salah terus apa dong?!

"Kalo ke sini hati-hati, ya! Soalnya banyak yang nge-fans sama kalian. Jadi waspadalah… waspadalah!" kata Enma yang suaranya sok-sok horror.

"Pasti Sasuke, iya kan??" kata Shikamaru tenang.

Belom ada sedetik Shikamaru ngomong tadi, udah dateng aja yang namanya sasasa alias Sabrina anaknya om –piipp- dan tante –piipp- (author ngakak)

"O Mi Got!! (terjemah: oh gotku) Sasuke-kun!! My lap (terjemah: lapku) come here my darling (terjemah: dateng ke sini dadar gulingku)" teriak Sabrina gak jelas dengan pose mau meluk (monyet) dan slow emotion lari ke arah Sasuke.

Dengan santainya Sasuke menhindar ke sebelah kiri dan…

GUBRAAAKKK

Maka jatuhlah bom di Indonesia, negri tercinta. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Dan itu semua gara-gara…

"BERUUUKKKK!! SINI GAK LUUU!!" teriak mpok Odah (OB?)

"Ampuuuunnn, Calsss…" sujud si beruk a.k.a Sabrina.

Masih kenalkah anda dengan Calista a.ka mpok Odah a.k.a bendahara tukang korup 8B a.k.a azure arriana?? Itu loh, author yang lama tenggelam diterjang tsunami (lho?)

"I'm come!" teriak Naruto gak jelas dan lari ke Calista. Merasa dipanggil 'beruk'. Ngerti kan? Naruto kan mirip beruk (dihajar fans Naruto) heheheh…

"Ya, ya, ya… udah lama gak nulis fanfic malah ketemu kalian disini…" kata Calista.

"Beruk, temenin gue ke kantin! Jangan ganggu tamu 'kehormatan' dong! Malu-maluin aja!" kata Calista sambil narik beruk a.k.a Sabrina yang malang (biarkan! Muahahahah) maninggalkan si beruk asli, Naruto.

"Sial! Gue yang beruk beneran kagak diliatin! Emang ke-beruk-an gue kurang apa?!" teriak Naruto gak jelas (biasa… ngambek)

"Hi all!!" sapa Kiba sambil gandengan tangan ma Aufa (eheeemmm, map batuk :p)

"Hueee… lama ilang ternyata dikau punya kekasih lain! Teganya, teganya, teganya…" nyanyi Naruto dengan suara sumbangnya yang khas membuat semua orang tepar di situ.

"Syapa lu syapa gue! Gue kan nggak homo tau! Masih waras! Ya nggak, Aufa?"

"Iya dong!! Pastinya…" kata Aufa semangat.

Sementara Naruto dan Kiba (yang dibantu Aufa) lagi ngoceh dan diselingi kejar-kejaran antara anjing dan beruk jadi-jadian, mending kita ke panggung yuk! Liat-liat gitu…

_**B**_e_R__**S**__a_mb**Un**_G_

-x-x-x-x-x- ringkasan chapter berikutnya –x-x-x-x-x-

"Hiyaaaa! Band kesayanganku!! Photo en tanda tangannya pliisss!!"

"Ampuuunnn!!"

"Ada fans kok malah pergi, sih… aneeehh…"

"Siapa juga yang mau dikejar fans gila kayak lu?! Kalo gue yang minta pasti dekasih! muahahahah"

"Kejam… padahal kau adikku tercintaa…" nangis gaya sinetron-sinetron norak.

Semua sweatdropped ngeliad kakak-beradik gak jelas pada berantem.

Syapakah kakak-beradik itu? Sudah pasti anda tau, kan? Atau belum? Jika anda baca fic ini dari awal pasti anda tau! Pasti tau doonngg!! Kalau belum tau, baca chapter berikutnya yah!

Maapkan daku kalau fic ini jadi kurang banget humornya (dan malah jadi jayus maybe?) karna sudah dua tahun tidak nulis lagi (wong nulisnya kls 1 SMP skarang udah 2 SMP –ngakak gak jelas-) yah, gomeenn…

Oh, iya! Jangan lupa **REVIEW** yang banyak!! Baik saran, komentar maupun pesan akan saya terima dengan senang hati! Ditunggu loh! see ya!


End file.
